


After the Fall

by lavvyan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, "Home" isn't a place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Fall

After the Atlantis expedition had been recalled to Earth, John had quickly lost contact with his few remaining friends. Teyla and Ronon had stayed behind, Elizabeth had gone back through the Gate on some diplomatic mission, Carson Beckett had moved back to Scotland to be with his mother, and Rodney... Rodney had disappeared to God knew where faster than you could say, "so long, and take care."

He didn't know why he had expected something different. They shouldn't have gotten along like they had in the first place.

John himself was once again the military's black sheep, the nightmare of his various COs' as he kept being transferred from one post to the next. He was tired, and stressed, and actually a little lonely, something he had to get used to. But John gritted his teeth and kept going: if they wanted him gone, they would have to kick him out – John Sheppard wasn't a quitter. Maybe a little less co-operative than he could have been, but always on the right side of insubordination. Always an almost good little soldier.

So when his new assignment took him to Nevada, hot, dusty, boring, Nevada, he told himself that at least he'd be back on US territory, packed his duffel, and left without bothering to say goodbye to anyone. It wasn't as though anybody even knew him, so he didn't quite see the point.

His assignment in Nevada turned out to be as safety detail at the infamous Area 51. Protecting the scientists, and didn't that one sound awfully familiar. He told himself that he didn't miss anything, and told himself more firmly when he was assigned to guard a physicist who was supposed to have "a tongue like a razorblade". Still, he was surrounded by alien technology, some of it even Ancient, and it was a lot more interesting than supply runs in the middle of nowhere.

He should have known. And in hindsight, he didn't quite understand how he hadn't made the connection, why it had taken him hearing "... the most idiotic thing I've ever heard. I mean, really, I'm curious: did you win your PhD. in the lottery or was it a present?" to make him realise why he was here.

"McKay. Play nice," he drawled, hiding his sudden excitement behind a raised eyebrow. And when Rodney actually shut up with a grin, the resulting murmur and curious glances from the other scientists made John almost smirk. Almost.

"Colonel. How nice of you to join us. Come over here and make yourself useful, would you?"

"What's that?" Nodding at the Ancient device Rodney was pointing at, and not moving an inch. Because their relationship had a rhythm, and stalling was as much part of it as ribbing each other.

"Well, I can't be sure until _somebody_ actually turns it on, but it might be the key to an Ancient armoury."

Impatient snap of fingers, expectant gaze, and still that delighted grin – like a little boy who had gotten exactly what he wanted. Whose eyes were lighting up now?

John smiled.

"Cool."


	2. Falling Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a new rhythm can be so easy.

It took John almost three weeks to get behind the story of his transfer to Area 51. When he finally did, it left him speechless – and more than a little awed.

Rodney had started needling the brass to assign John "somewhere he's actually useful, and by that I mean here" practically from the day he had taken his new position as the scientific head of Nevada's most famous secret base. There had never been a goodbye, because it had never been supposed to be necessary.

And even knowing this, John _still_ stayed oblivious of Rodney's motives until he caught the scientist staring at him with a look of resigned longing, and everything finally clicked into place.

This, too, he should have known. And he must have been really off his game after losing Atlantis, because otherwise there was just no way he could have missed this for so long. He started correcting that error right the next day.

"So, wanna go catch a movie?" which, admittedly, wasn't his smoothest move, but Rodney had never been the right target for subtle.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, Colonel," was Rodney's distracted answer. The man didn't even look up from his computer. "I hardly believe that there's anything left on this base I don't know."

And wasn't that the perfect opening? It was almost too easy.

"Oh, I'll bet I can show you a thing or two you haven't seen before," John offered with a smirk and raised his right eyebrow suggestively. His smirk widened when Rodney paused to stare at him.

"Are you, I mean, uh. Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"I'd say it was about time, Rodney," John answered quietly, smirk fading into a small smile. "Wouldn't you?"

He was pretty sure that watching Rodney's face light up like that would never get old.

"Yes, I… yes." And yeah, happiness had a name.

"Then let's go."

They decided on Rodney's rooms because he had the better bed – that was, Rodney decided, and John didn't care. The door was barely closed behind them before they were pressed up against each other and kissing like it was the only chance they'd get. A fleeting thought of all the time they could have been doing this and had stupidly wasted, then John's brain kind of short circuited when arrogant, oh-so-much-better-than-everyone-else Rodney McKay unceremoniously dropped to his knees and started working on the buttons of John's BDUs, the pulling and tugging deliciously stimulating, the promise of so much more once all that damn fabric was out of the way. And then it was, and John couldn't hold back a small groan when Rodney looked at his dick like he had just found the holy grail before… before… sweet mother of Jesus, where had he learned that move?

Rodney's tongue should come with its own licence, because it was doing some things that might just be deadly. Rodney's hand was caressing his balls, rolling them gently, and oh, sucking, nibbling, finger lightly trailing over his perineum, and yes, this would be over embarrassingly fast. He tried to warn Rodney, he really did, except that instead of considerately pulling back like he had planned to, he found himself jerkily fucking that wide, crooked mouth, and Rodney let him, relaxing his jaw and flattening his tongue, opening up and taking him like they had done this dozens of times before. And that sight, his cock moving between stretched, shiny lips, Rodney kneeling in front of him, looking up with those blue, blue eyes…

He came with a long, low moan, keeping himself upright only with Rodney's help as his knees threatened to buckle, and still nearly falling as he felt Rodney swallowing around him, drinking him down.

He tried to return the favour once he was able to breathe again, but Rodney just swatted his hand away and blushed.

"It's, um, there's no need," he said, not meeting John's gaze.

Oh.

Oh, wow.

"Cool."

And yeah, if looks could kill he'd be dead right now, but they couldn't, and so he just laughed, resting his head on Rodney's shoulder.

He made up for it when they finally moved to the bed.


End file.
